Moving Mayhem/Transcript
(SpongeBob wakes up to the sound of construction. He turns his alarm clock off) 'SpongeBob: '''What's with all the construction sounds? This is supposed to be the quiet end of the neighborhood. At least, before I moved in. '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''You're right. I should check it out to make sure everything's okay. (SpongeBob walks to his window to see a garbage truck being used as a moving truck to pick up Patrick's rock) '''SpongeBob: '''Jumping Jellyfish, Gary! Patrick's house is in trouble, and this looks like a job for... (He changes into a mimic Mermaidman outfit) '''SpongeBob: '(in deep voice) Man-Sponge! Defender of the deep! (Gary rolls his eyes) 'Moving fish: '''Alright, everything's in the truck. Send 'er off. (The moving truck drives away. SpongeBob runs up) '''SpongeBob: '''No! I'm too late! (He falls to his knees) '''Moving fish: '''Looks like a dish sponge fell out of one of the boxes. '''SpongeBob: '''No, I'm not Patrick's. '''Moving fish: '''Well, then stay off the road, I guess. '''Patrick: '''Oh, hey, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! Youe house has been rock-napped. '''Patrick: '''Nah, something called L.I.V.E. is planning to put down a highway. You and Squidward- (Squidward wakes up, somehow knowing Patrick said his name, but decides to not care) '''Patrick: '-are gonna have to move soon too. Oh, hey, I'll help ya move! 'SpongeBob: '''That'd be great, Patrick. Now, if only I could get Squidward's help. (Squidward once again somehow hears his name, but decides to ignore it) '''Patrick: '''Yeah, they'll probably demolish his house if he doesn't get up soon. Poor Squidward. (After grumblling a bit, Squidward gets up and opens his window) '''Squidward: '''What are you two imbeciles doing? '''Patrick: '''Discussing a possibility of multiple dimensions mirroring ours...? '''SpongeBob: '''No... we're moving! Squidward: No kidding? '''SpongeBob: '''Nope! '''Squidward: '''One second. (Squidward shuts his window and partying sounds can be heard. He opens his window) '''Squidward: '''There's gotta be a catch. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah, we all gotta move and our houses have to be in the exact same order because of real estate issues! '''Squidward: '(boredly) I should've known. Since when do real estate issues matter, anyway? 'Patrick: '''Since the plot needed it to. '''Squidward: '''What ever. '''SpongeBob: '''But Squidward! Are you just gonna let us pick the location? (Squidward stops closing the window) '''Squidward: '''You mean... I... can choose? '''SpongeBob: '''If you want to! '''Squidward: '''How about... Rock Mountain! '''Patrick: '''But then my rock won't be unique! And I might lose it sometimes too... '''Squidward: '''How about... Urchin Fields! '''SpongeBob: '''That's too far away, and I don't have a boat! I'd have to get up extra early to be early to work! '''Squidward: '''Let's see... uh... by the old shipwreck? '''Patrick: '''Gary'll get splinters. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, since when do you care? '''Patrick: '''You must've lowered your standards, Mr. SquarePants, because I am trying to be a decent sea star, and you can't accept that. '''Squidward: '''There's gotta be something you two dunderheads agree on...! (Squidward's house begins rumbling) '''Squidward: '''What's goin' on?! (Squidward's and SpongeBob's houses begin being taken away) '''SpongeBob: '''Gary! '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, buddy! I'm comin' for ya! '''Patrick: '''Just like my ancestor, Rico Rick, always said, "hi ho, Gary!" '''SpongeBob: '''What does that even mean? '''Patrick: '''I dunno. (SpongeBob and Patrick chase after the houses. A bubble transition cuts to a coral reef, where their houses are ech placed) '''Squidward: '''This is perfect! Now, I don't have to walk a thousand miles to go to work. It's right next by! '''SpongeBob: '''I just have one question, though. '''Squidward: '''What...? '''SpongeBob: '(points to Rico Rick) Who's he? (Episode ends) Category:SpongeBob Fanon Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts